


The Bad Sans Poly Find their Missing Oreo

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Dead au, Dream is an asshole, Feral, Found, Horror isn't the only tallest anymore, Killer isn't taller than Cross anymore, LV20!Cross, Mental bonds, Missing, Multi, Nightmare worries, One-Shot, Poor Cross, Scent as an identifying factor, Telepathy, bad sans poly - Freeform, mentions of past trauma, no beta i die like the dreamtale villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Cross had been missing for a long timeWhat reason could Dream have for contacting Nightmare that way now after all this time?
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly
Kudos: 104





	The Bad Sans Poly Find their Missing Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks in advance

It was early in the morning when it happened, right in the middle of breakfast. Nightmare almost drops his fork mid-bite when he feels the psychic connection tear open. Sure, both Dream and Nightmare had a psychic connection but it had been left to collect mental dust since the moment of the incident that turned Nightmare into what he is today. To have that connection burst to life suddenly and out of nowhere would stun anyone on the receiving end of it.

'Come get your dog' Dreams voice echoes through the connection, coordinates to an au blasting Nightmare mentally in the face.

The mental connection slams shut before he can utter a single reply.

"Boss?" Horror questions, bringing Nightmare out of his thoughts. There's no way Dream would use those particular coordinates. Neither brother wanted to go back there, the one thing they could actually agree on.

Nightmare focuses on his boys; almost flinching as his eye light passes the empty chair that was Cross'. A little over a year had passed since the disappearance of their ‘Oreo’ as Killer had dubbed him. The nickname had stuck, much to the monochromatic skeletons feigned annoyance at the nickname.

"Finish quickly, we have somewhere important to be"

No one questions him, and in mere minutes everyone has finished eating and has packed their inventory for a trip. Not a single word is said as Horror packs healing food into his inventory, nor how Dust places a few extra potions in his. Even Error and Killer have a few extra precautions.

The ‘Star Sans’ as his brother had called their little group, had dropped off the radar shortly after Cross’ disappearance. No matter how hard or how long they looked, they couldn’t find any of them or Cross. Nightmare can’t count the number of times that they had forced him to rest, at least a little, in the first few months after Cross vanished.

And now for the first time in years, Dream contacts him with the coordinates to their dead home au and an eeiry message. It should shock Nightmare how they don’t even ask what’s going on as they enter the room he had designated as the portal room and opening one up.

“Stay close, and alert me if anything so much as moves. I don’t care what it ends up being.” Nightmare commands, barely glancing back to see several heads nod before he turns towards the dark swirling portal.

Taking an unneeded breath, Nightmare steels himself and takes a step forward.

The air of Dre mtale is as dead and full of dust as it was hundreds of years ago when Nightmare last walked among the burning rubble left of the village down the hill from their tree. They had portaled in right beside the stump of the former tree of feelings, a forest behind them and the long-forgotten ruins of a small town below them down the hill.

“Night?” Error coug hs out after everyone gets through the portal behind Nightmare and realizes where they are. His voice is filled with worry, as Error is one of the ones who know the full extent of how both siblings feel about this particular AU.

“Someone.....something....here” Horror speaks up before Nightmare can answer, gazing into the darkened woods beyond the stump of the tree. “Not....alone”

Everyone turns to look at where Horror is pointing, squinting into the darkened forest. Only Nightmare can see the movement further past the tree-line, a very familiar purple circular glow vanishing behind a tree.

“He fucking didn’t” Nightmare growls, using his tentacles to slowly but steadily push everyone else behind him, making sure to telegraph his movements. It isn’t for their benefit, but if he is right, then Dream has done something even he didn’t think about doing.

“Night, wha-” Dust whispers as he’s pushed behind Nightmare with the others, in front of Horror who is wide-eyed. The wind had changed direction moments before and now they are down-wind. Despite how dark the forest looks there’s a lot of dead trees providing no way for the wind to disperse before it hits Horrors sensitive ‘nose’.

“It....can’t be.....” Horror mumbles, the wind being slow, but still able to scent someone he hadn’t smelled in way too long. Tears form at the edge of his eye socket, holding on to Dust who just so happened to be in front of him.

“Well, we both can’t b e wrong.” Nightmare mumbles, returning his gaze to the forest just as a figure the size of Horror dives behind a tree, somehow quick despite being as tall as their tallest. If Nightmare was right, their missing Oreo is in those trees, but something is wrong.

Cross was one of the shortest before, and now the shadow carrying his magic color and scent is much taller.

“Stay here” Nightmare commands behind him, slowly stepping forward and ignoring the whispered protests.

“But Night that can’t possibly be-” Killer cuts himself off as the one that’s been watching them suddenly appears right in front of Nightmare.

It truly is Cross. Clothes ripped and dirtied, magic even brighter with LV, a constant dripping from his right eye light and horns made of magic atop his skull but still Cross.

Cross, who doesn’t say a word, anything. Just staring at Nightmare as if trying to remember something. Nightmare tries not to let his mind go places as he sees how much Cross’ fangs have grown, mixed between being angered at his brother and happy that Cross wasn’t dead all this time.

“N....Night” Cross rumbles, voice even deeper than Horrors now. His clawed hands slowly reach to cup Nightmare’s chin, ever so gently. Even as a giant Cross seems careful.

The sound of a check startles both Nightmare and Cross, who scoops the Prince of Negativity up in his arms within seconds. A deep growl reverberates from Cross as he presses Nightmare to his practically bare chest, protectively curling himself around the other.

No one moves, Error reading the check to himself before cursing softly. No one moves, not a single inch and ever so slowly Cross unwinds himself from around Nightmare. Being set back on the ground, Nightmare gently pats one of Cross’ clawed hands with one of his own.

“Approach slowly, let him smell you. He didn’t forget me, so he can’t have forgotten all of us” Nightmare motions for them to approach slowly, one by one.

Dust is first, his trembling the only thing indicating how nervous he is as he approaches Cross and Nightmare.

“Cross? Remember me, buddy?” Dust attempts to speak slowly, tilting his head as Cross sniffs him.

Dust yelps as Cro ss scoops him up, nuzzling against Dust’s clavicle and purring. Granted the sound is more of a ragged noise than an actual purr but, no one cares. They’re just happy Cross is still alive even if changed a bunch.

Horror is next, stepping forward as Cross sets Dust down. Cross looks mournful as he studies the hole in Horrors skull, a mumbled apology choked out against Horrors neck the moment he’s close enough for Cross to hug.

“K....killz....” Cross mumbles as said skeleton approaches, his soul shaky and very faint eye lights appearing the closer he gets to them.

“Criss-Cross” Killer mumbles against Cross’ chest, normally he’d make a jab at something but...for some reason he can’t bring himself to.

Error app roaches right after Killer, reaching up towards Cross’ face with a gentleness known only to them from the destroyer. 

“Let’s go home.” Nightmare whispers, grabbing Cross by one of his hands and guiding him towards the swirling portal. Cross is tense the entire time, but submits and they go through together. They had their Oreo back, even if he’s rather silent and larger than before.

Nightmare prepares for many things to be broken as Cross reaccustoms himself to life back at home.


End file.
